1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to shock tube and fuse dispensing system, and more particularly to a reloadable fuse dispensing system for breachers, wherein shock tubes and time fuses can be deployed in a daisy chain dispenser which is reloadable, easy to use, and compact for carriage.
2. Description of Related Arts
In modern urban combat operation, breachers or explosive entry technicians which need to make explosive entry into multiple rooms and/or multiple buildings in order to fire an explosive device. For finishing their tasks, breachers or explosive entry technicians have to carry at least a coil of wire and a plurality of shock tubes wherein the coiled wire and the shock tubes may be loaded in a bag such that the breachers may carry the heavy loaded bag around all the designated rooms or buildings. In such situation, two breachers may need to set up the explosion in one task, wherein one breacher carries the heavy coiled wire while the other breacher carries another necessaries such as fuses and shock tubes. If there is a one-man task, the breacher cannot move quick enough to dispense the wire and shock tubes when he is carrying the heavy loaded bag. Furthermore, the designated time for explosion may be delayed because of the interruption of retreating and, worse, breachers may get hurt during explosion.
The coil of wire usually has a predetermined length that is long enough to be used in several explosions. However, the breachers have to determine the optimum length of the wire is needed in one explosion by their own experiences in order to stay out of the explosive zone. Furthermore, every time before the task, the breachers have to measure the length of the wire so as to ensure the wire is long enough to use. Since the wire cannot be reloaded in such situation, such that when a coil of wire is used, the breacher must take another coil of fuse in order to set up the explosion. In other words, the breacher must carry an extra coil of wire in case of more than one explosion are needed to be done. The extra-coiled wire will increase the load of the breacher.
A main object of the present invention is to provide the combat troops and lawenforcement breachers or explosive entry technicians with a reloadable fuse dispensing system which enables the breachers to quickly dispense the initiation system cord or wire, such as shock tube and time fuse, and to quickly replace a preloaded dispenser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reloadable fuse dispensing system, which dispensers are quickly reloadable, easy to use and compact and convenience for carry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reloadable fuse dispensing system, which is easy to use wherein the breachers can simply place the shock tube and the fuse into a charge and feed out the wire from the dispenser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reloadable fuse dispensing system, wherein the dispenser is compact to carry by detachably fastening on the breacher""s body such as thigh or chest.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reloadable fuse dispensing system, wherein a predetermined length of wire is loaded in the dispenser that the breachers are able to determine the need of the wire in every single detonation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reloadable fuse dispensing system wherein the wire is daisy chained in the dispenser so as to prevent the wire from being intertwined each other while dispensing the wire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a reloadable fuse dispensing system wherein the pre-loaded dispensers can be easily mounted on and dismounted after use from a carrier which is adapted to be detachably attached to the breacher""s body.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a reloadable fuse dispensing system, comprising:
a carrier which is detachably fastened on a user""s body; and
a dispenser, which is detachably attached to the carrier, comprising a dispenser body, a fuse holder arrangement which is mounted on the dispenser body for detachably webbing a predetermined length of fuse in daisy chained manner, and an accessory pocket adapted for carrying shock tubes.